Kagome's New Power
by BakaNekoSan
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like to read minds? Kagome has and wishes on a star for that very thing, but immediatly wishes she hadn't once she finds out what goes through the minds of her friends. An Inuyasha oneshot.


**Yo! This is an interesting one-shot of Inuyasha that I had come up with one day and wow that day was about two years ago! It's very different let me tell you… I think I was high while coming up with it… ; (no, not really high, just an expression for me. I've already made it clear that Naruto is my personal drug anyways…) But it's amusing (to me) regardless.**

**I claim no ownership over Inuyasha or its characters so please don't sue me! I promise to be good! Ok, I know, I need to shut up! You don't have to tell **_**me**_

**Enjoy peeps…**

Kagome's "New" Power

The twinkling lights that sparkled off in the far distance were glowing as bright as headlights; this was an amazing view to Kagome, who had never witnessed such a spectacle in her world.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself, "The stars are so beautiful tonight…" she spoke dreamily while gazing towards the dark dotted, atmosphere, almost in a trance.

"So what? They're just annoying lights that are there _every_ night."

Inuyasha sat in a tree just behind Kagome. He spoke as if there was nothing special about the beautiful sight, which annoyed a certain teenaged schoolgirl, but she kept her cool, not wanting this special moment to be ruined just because Inuyasha decided to be a jerk-face like always.

"Well, in my world you can't see them…" her mind a blank for a moment once she felt her temper die… then she was interrupted again.

"Why can't you see them in your world, Kagome?" questioned a young fox demon. He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, his small, puffy tail swaying back and forth in excitement as to what the answer could be.

Kagome found it a little difficult to explain such things to a child, especially one that lived five hundred years in the past. "Well… there are so many bright lights in my era, and the sky isn't very clear there and…" she trailed off as she had become fixed with the night sky again.

Now the monk seemed to be interested. "Kagome, you learn so many things in your time... Do you think you would be able to tell us about the stars?"

The schoolgirl groaned in frustration at the fact that no one wanted her to have some peace and quiet. She jumped to her feet and practically screamed, "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE, A TEACHER?!" and stormed off to find a place more suitable for star-gazing.

The group was shocked by her rapid mood swing, which she seemed to have every now and then. What exactly did they do? None of them really knew, but the focus was put on the monk. If anything went wrong then it had to be something that _he _did.

Inuyasha hopped down from his perch in the tree and glared Miroku in the face. "What the hell did you do _this_ time, you pervert?!" he growled the last couple of words to suggest that he wasn't happy with the monk.

Miroku was offended. How dare the half-demon suggest such a thing! "I didn't _touch_ her if that's what you're saying!"

The demon slayer that sat on Miroku's side shot a peeved look towards him. She obviously didn't buy what he was saying.

Kagome slowed from a run to a little less than a jog, looking for a nice spot to continue her star watching.

"Gezz… What's up with those guys? Can't they just accept that I like to look at the stars and leave me alone!?"

She saw a stump protruding from the heart of a clearing just ahead and beamed. No one else around but her and the crickets that made a pretty chorus of chirping…just what she was looking for!

Kagome's eyes sparkled with delight.

"It's perfect!" she sighed as she made her way to the stump and plopped down on it, but instead of star-gazing she kept pensive. She couldn't push the whole ordeal with her group of friends out of her mind.

Thinking about it so much made her blood boil. _I wonder if they were asking out of curiosity or just to bug me?! They can be __**so**__ annoying at times!!!_

Suddenly the thought occurred to her. What if she made them mad by yelling at them for reasons unknown to them? No doubt that Inuyasha was pissed off at how she screamed at them and ran off.

Kagome slumped over resting her elbows on her knees to prop her head up with her hands.

_Great, Higurashi… you went and blew a fuse yet again! _

A feeling of regret set in her stomach making her upset. It's not like she _wanted_ to yell at them; she just got a little annoyed when they would do something like that. They wouldn't let her just be human and gaze absentmindedly at the night sky above. That's all she wanted!

_What if they hate me now?_

Kagome knew they would never go as far as _hating_ her. That much was certain. But the thought of them possibly getting fed up with her made her worry.

She tilted her head up and saw a ray of light quickly tear across the sky.

"Oh! A shooting star!" she spoke the obvious to herself, and placed her hands in front of her face in a prayer style.

_I wish I knew what everyone's thinking…_

While reopening her eyes she added to herself,

_That way I'll know when they're messing with me or not and if they find me to be a brat…_

Inuyasha popped up in her mind.

_And how he feels about me!_

Kagome giggled, a little too happily, and got up to head back to her friends.

Kagome slowly flicked her eyes open, only to have sunlight shine in them all at once.

"Ow!" she snapped them shut and sat up to rub them. Slowly opening them once more she took in her surroundings and realized that she was alone.

_So, I wake up late once again! I really am terrible at this kind of thing!_

The drowsy schoolgirl removed the layer of sleeping bag that held her tightly within it.

Once in a standing position she stretched her arms to the tree tops. As she continued the long, relaxing stretch she wondered if Sango would like to go for a walk to talk. It would be refreshing if she could tell the demon slayer everything on her mind.

Suddenly the familiar voice that Kagome recognized to being Sango's called out, "I hope he does it again!"

The teenager froze; her arms stretched over her head and eyes wide, for the voice was in her head, plus the random line suggested just sounded too creepy! Curse that corrupted monk and his perverted ways! It really wasn't necessary for her to think of such things, but because of _him_!

"Uh-… Who do what now?" she asked no one in particular.

Kagome grew curious as to why she was hearing voices. She couldn't be crazy this early in life. At least she _hoped _she wasn't crazy this early in life…

Making her way out of the encampment she noticed a clearing by a lake that she hadn't noticed the night before. That's when she saw Sango and Miroku, sitting side by side in the clearing admiring the crystal clear water.

"Aww! How sweet!" Kagome whispered to herself from behind a tree to spy.

"Come _on_ you stupid monk! How long does it take for a perverted thought to race through your head!?!?"

Kagome's jaw dropped so far you'd think her jaw bone had snapped off. Did _Sango_ just say what Kagome _thought_ she said?! Sango. The girl that always beat Miroku over the head for just mentioning something perverted! _That _Sango said something such as-?! What the hell was going on?! Was this some kind of mirror world where opposites happened or something?!

Sango leaned against Miroku and let her head rest on his shoulder.

Her voice played in Kagome's head again sounding very irritated. "Err… What do I have to do to-" the demon slayer was cut of when Miroku placed his hand directly atop of her ass. He squeezed his fingers gently against one of the cheeks.

"Oooh! That hand!" Sango's voice sounded as if she was about to have an orgasm.

Meanwhile Kagome was banging her head against the tree she was hiding behind, wanting more than anything to be deaf right about now since the pleasured moaning of Sango's voice was at full blast and sounded as if it wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

_Shut up! Just shut up! Please!!!_

Kagome rammed her head against the tree for every word she mentally spoke, hopping that maybe she would damage her brain enough to silence the moaning voice.

And suddenly… everything was silent.

Kagome brought her crazed ramming of the head into the now demolished side of the tree to halt to praise whatever it was that had made her stop. It didn't take long for her to figure out what had happened.

Sango's face was red, like always after the lech had done something such as touching her.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK! KEEP YOUR LECHOROUS HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!" The demon slayer slapped Miroku clear across the face and looked to have done it as hard as she could.

The schoolgirl watched in extreme puzzlement as to why Sango had done so. Wasn't she just talking… um, _moaning_ about how _nice_ it felt? Kagome felt a headache spreading around her brain. She could feel her blood pulsing through her head, it was hurting so bad.

_What the hell…I'm just not going to even __**bother**__ to try and figure this out!_

The monk that had just received the hit from Sango grabbed the stinging area. His eyes watered from the contact of her fist and his face.

"What did you do that for?!" he practically whined.

The female, now standing in an act of rage, yelled her response. "YOU TOUCHED MY _ASS_!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN _BOTHER_ ASKING A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT?!?!"

"Well, I thought you _wanted_ to be touched!" Miroku raised his voice as well, but not as high as screaming like a certain slayer. He seemed disgruntled by this.

Kagome didn't feel that she could blame him. Sango _did_ want it, but Miroku didn't know that… So he could have just been having one of his moments like always.

Sango didn't want to lose the fight. She was right and he was wrong after all! Or at least that's what she wanted it to look like. "I WAS JUST LEANING ON YOUR SHOLDER! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING I DO SEEM PERVERTED!!!"

Kagome's brow couldn't go any higher than it already was.

_She really __**is **__denying it! So has she really been secretly pushing him to touch her this entire time?! _

She froze for a second in final realization. **She could read minds!!!**

_Wow! I wonder what other secrets I could find with this kind of power?!_

Kagome focused on Miroku trying to figure out how to switch to other minds. Apparently all she had to do was think about the person since the monk's voice entered her mind as clearly as if he were talking to her directly.

"Gezz! I don't even like her… Maybe it's because she looks like she has sideburns and that's what makes me question myself?"

_What the heck is he thinking about? Sideburns…?_

Again Miroku's voice spoke to her, well, not her exactly...

"I've seen loads of guys that look cuter than her!"

Kagome froze. She didn't like where this was going.

"But I just can't bring myself to tell any of them that I'm gay!"

The schoolgirl heard an earsplitting scream.

_Oh my god, that's the most horrible sound I've ever heard! _

She was shocked to find that that _horrible sound_ was coming from her very throat. She grabbed at her mouth as if it would stop the racket; it didn't.

Miroku and Sango got to there feet immediately in surprise, and quickly ran to her out of concern for what was happening.

"Wh-what's wrong, Kagome?!" Miroku asked a little shocked. Of course he would be shocked! Anyone would if they just heard a random scream like that!

Kagome pointed a shaky finger at him. "Y-y-y-you're…" Her face was pale as a sheet. "Y-you're g-g-ga…"

Miroku became nervous in realization to what she was saying. How she had found out he was uncertain about, but what was important now was his social status with the rest of the group, something he didn't want to lose. "Uh, l-let us leave Kagome to her thoughts, shall we, Sango?" He snatched Sango's hand with his own and began to pull her away.

Before they could make their leave, Kagome ran off, too freaked to finish her sentence. Back into the forest she ran.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Maybe I should warn Inuyasha to be careful around Miroku from now on!!!_

In came the half-demon's voice at the thought of him. Apparently he was somewhere nearby.

"Kikyo…" his voice was filled with mourning.

_SO! He's thinking about __**Kikyo**__! Of __**course**__! That's __**all**__ he ever thinks about!_

Kagome was tempted to scream the magical word of pain for the jerk, but he continued.

"She was the only one I could trust my secret to… that's why we were so close…"

The curious female remained quiet. This is exactly what she wanted to hear! An Inuyasha secret!

"I think it's time that I tell Kagome… but I'm too afraid of what she'll think! I mean she _does_ like me after all…"

Kagome froze. He knew?! How?! Was she that obvious or something?!

A blush filled her cheeks with color. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't so stupid after all…

"It makes me feel uncomfortable in knowing this about her, but…"

Wait! He felt _uncomfortable_?! Kagome felt a depression set in. But then it hit her: Why the hell not?!

"I guess letting her know that I'm not a lesbian will just have to do it…"

Again Kagome froze.

_But… when you're a lesbian you're a…!!!!!!!_

The scream made its deadly return.

Inuyasha perked _her_ ears when the sound of the terrible cry reached _her_. "Kagome! Is there a demon?!?!" _She_ ran to Kagome and grabbed her arms, "Are you okay?!?!"

Kagome rapidly pushed the _girl_ off of her and screamed, "Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When she finished she ran in the direction the well was in, leaving Inuyasha, the newly found _girl_, in what now looks like a crater.

"Darn.. You… Ka-go-me!" she growled while trying to remove herself from the crater. She could never understand why Kagome always treated her like this. If falling in love with a guy ever did that to the half-demon then she'd just murder herself on the spot. It was too weird.

"I DON'T WANT THIS STUPID MIND READING POWER ANYMORE!!!" Kagome screamed to the top of her lungs in hopes that that would magically take away the troublesome mind reading powers.

She couldn't talk to anyone about this either. They would think she was crazy! Well, maybe Shippo wouldn't, but he was just a kid…

"Kagome-Kagome!"

The female paused to her name being sung by the fox demon that she just had in mind. She quickly recognized the tune as being an old Japanese song that children sang.

_How sweet! He's singing that cute song!_

She quickly took the time to search the area around her in hopes that talking to him would ease her nerves from everything that had previously happened.

Shippo sat on a low branch of a tree and looked a little sad. He gave a heavy sigh.

_Aw… I guess even kids have their own problems…_

"I wish that Kagome could see how my love for her is overflowing my very heavy heart. It burns for her like the setting sun! I wish I could recite my love filled poems that I wrote about her _to_ her! No, Shippo! This is wrong! She already has someone in mind so you'll just have to be a man and let her find her happiness with him…God, I hope we can take a bath tonight!"

His senses must have picked up Kagome's scent since he quickly turned and nervously shouted, "Who's there?!"

Kagome just stared wide eyed. Nothing else could affect her. This was the cherry on top of the whole freaking messed up ice cream that was now considered to be her life. It did match her life quit well. A very chilled feeling from it that made her numb, gave her something close to brain freeze, and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep the _nuts_ out…there was a vast number of nuts… why do they even put that with ice cream anyways?

Shippo seemed ecstatic when spotting Kagome.

"OH! It's you, Kagome!" The now not-so-cute boy jumped on her shoulder, something that felt very wrong to her all of a sudden.

His thoughts spoke loud and clear. "Wow! No words could describe howbeautiful they are!"

They?

Kagome's horrified eyes glanced at the fox child's eyes; they were goggling at her chest.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!! GET OFF OF MY SHOULDER!!!"

Kagome grabbed his tail, made a few wide and fast circle motions with her arm and slung him to the sky not caring where he landed as long as it wasn't anywhere near her. She sprinted at a break-neck speed to the area she had wished on the star and screaming as she ran by, "I TAKE BACK THAT STUPID MIND READING WISH! TAKE IT AWAY! PLEASE!!!"

Kirara poked her head up as Kagome ran near the spot and gave a small growl.

The traumatized girl dashed by and saw the cat demon.

"GOOD BYE FOREVER KIRARA! I'LL AT LEAST TREASURE _YOU_ IN MY MEMORIES!!!"

A distorted voice rang out in her mind.

"Stupid humans… I shall kill the idiotic creatures one day… my overly cute exterior proves very useful… meh heh heh…"

The cute little kitty curled up in a ball and purred in satisfaction. Planning world domination as a kitty was tough work, so Kirara needed her cat nap.

The poor, unfortunate school girl, on the other hand, had no wishes in staying in the past a second longer. She was at the well and back home before you could say don't do it!

Take heed when I say this. **Be careful what you wish for! **

**Ok, for those of you who actually took their time out of their lives to read this, THANK YOU! I know it was very… interesting if you will? Or retarded… take your pick!**

**Thank you again! This is Katie and I am out!**


End file.
